I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle set, in which a strap is inserted for length adjustment, and specifically to a buckle set that allows the strap to be adjusted to a desired length from its two ends.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The buckle that fits onto a strap is commonly used to adjust the strap to a desired length. Among various buckles, tri-glide or vertical flip are the most popular. With reference to FIG. 1, which shows a tri-glide buckle of the prior art, the tri-glide buckle 102 fits onto a strap 103 attached to a pair of swimming goggles 101. As shown in FIG. 1, the strap is inserted into two slots respectively formed on two sides of the sealing frame of swimming goggles 10, and two ends of the strap 103 are inserted into the holes 1021 formed on the tri-glide buckle 102 so that the strap can be adjusted to a desired length.
Accordingly, the tri-glide buckle 102 can be positioned on a strap so as to set the strap to a desired length, the strap easily comes off the tri-glide buckle 102 though. The strap 103 is made of rubber and has its two ends inserted in the tri-glide buckle 102. When its two ends are pulled for length adjustment, the strap rebounds because of the rebound property resulting from its elasticity and would consequently come off the tri-glide buckle 102